


I knew it!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I was right.





	I knew it!

Our story starts in a secret room in Hogwarts that only three people know about, those three being Albus Dumbledore the headmaster, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. Viktor is visiting his boyfriend Cedric after his first day at Hogwarts.

Cedric asked, "So, which house were you sorted into?"

Viktor smirked. "Can't you tell by the colours? Hufflepuff."

Cedric grinned. "I knew it! Didn't I say your loyalty and kindness would put you there?"

Viktor said, "You also said that my ambition might put me in Slytherin though."

Cedric replied, "I did, but I knew that you'd be a Hufflepuff deep down. Just like me."

Viktor beamed, "I vant you to know that my first day vould have been much better vith you in it more, Rick."

Cedric beamed, "That's nice, I've missed you too."

Viktor sighed. "Ven is this vole the Dark Lord vants to kill you thing going to be over?"

Cedric admitted, "I don't know, even Dumbledore can't say."

Viktor stated, "Ah vell, I vill visit you every single day til you're back in Hogwarts properly."

Cedric answered, "A Hufflepuff through and through you are, Vik."


End file.
